paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Call
(Gash the Title sounds like some Horror Story) Anyway this is a Little bit of a Vent, Just expect alot of Sappy love stories from me because of...Personal Reasons Characters * Bay * Finnel * Iceland * Larson Story Larson Let out a long sigh and grabbed his Computer opening it and turning on Skype. He quickly saw that Finnel, Bay and Iceland were all on, clicking onto the chat he Typed in ‘Call’ and sent it. Once everyone had agreed to the call Larson saw that Bay had started it. Relieved it wasn't Finnel she clicked onto it saying hi as everyone set up their stuff. Soon the shuffling stopped and Bay was the first one to speak. “Finnel, Larson, Iceland! Let's go Defuse some bombs!” Bay said smiling. Larson perked up, though he had stayed up till midnight the night before playing it he still found the game highly enjoyable. Iceland had been quiet for the entire call, though nobody had really said anything it didn't seem like he was their, but Larson was surprised to hear Iceland speak up. “That sounds like fun!” He said. Now all that was left was Finnel agreeing and they were all ready too play the game. Their was suddenly the shuffling of a Keyboard and the sound of someone sitting down. “Hey guys, Sorry I had to go talk to someone.” Finnel said. Iceland and Larson laughed while Bay let out a small groan. “Finnel, Do you want to Defuse Bombs?” She asked. Finnel laughed. “Sure, With Larson and Iceland we should do fine” She said and the Four of them started to play. ' ' The night passed by soon, they had only played Bomb Squad for about an Hour before Iceland and Bay had started to Play Smash and were still playing it. “I gotta go do something, I will be back in a few” She said silencing her Microphone. Larson was the first to speak up after the few seconds of silence. “Who's ready for the wedding?” Larson asked. Finnel and Iceland were both very confused. “What Wedding?” Finnel asked sounding just as Confused as Iceland. “Yeah..” He asked. “Don't worry, Just answer the question!” Larson barked. “Who's getting Married?!” Iceland asked less confused realizing it was a joke. Before Finnel could say anything else Larson quickly jumped back in. “Iceland and Bay!” She said. Iceland let out a slight exasperated Sigh trying not to make it seem like he really wished that it could happen. He straightened up again and let out a laugh trying to cover up his sigh. “Okay.” He laughed only slightly sarcastically. Suddenly he flinched hearing Bay come back. “Back!” She said as Larson and Finnel started to talk to her. Iceland laughed. “Larson claims were getting married.” He laughed talking too Bay. He heard the call get quiet and got worried when Bay spoke up again. “Iceland..” Her tone was serious but he could also tell that something was stuck in her throat. She coughed and then continued. “If this is you're lame attempt to ask me out...” She started. Iceland froze, It wasn't an Attempt to ask her out....but he knew eventually she would need to know his feelings for her. She continued to sit silently as Finnel and Larson did not dare to talk. Suddenly he heard her shift again and finish “Then I would say yes..” She said. He could tell that their was nervous in her voice. He was silent for a few seconds still yet to register what she had said when suddenly Larson spoke up. “Otp Otp” He said quietly. Suddenly Iceland snapped back into reality and realized what Bay had said. “Y-You would...” He asked nervously. Their was a cough from Finnel before Bay continued. “Of course I would Iceland.” She said. She could picture her face looking at him with her sweet eyes and he blushed, knowing they couldn't see him he smiled widely his tongue slipping slightly out of his mouth. “Well then yes Bay, This is my ‘lame’ attempt to ask you out.” He said laughing as he said ‘lame’. “Of course Iceland, I would love too.” She said when Suddenly Finnel spoke up again. “Okay Lovebirds, Lets play Bomb Squad again” She said. Laughed weakly. “Alright, Bay you ready?”